ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing Hard to Get
Category:Episodes "Playing Hard to Get" is the sixth episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis When Ben gets captured by Ssserpent, Julie tries to ask him for a date but she doesn't know he got captured so she thinks he's playing hard to get and gets furious as time runs out for Ben. Plot Julie Yamamoto and Gwen are at a store shopping for clothes while Julie is busy texting and looks mad. 'Wh at's wrong?" asked Gwen. "Ben won't answer my texts back," "Maybe he's busy. Let's just have fun," said Gwen. Julie gets furious and puts her phone in her pocket. Meanwhile, Ssserpent is chasing after Ben and Ben is trapped. He laughs and wraps up Ben before he could turn into an alien. Ssserpent then squeezes Ben and his phone falls out of his pocket and lands on the ground just as Julie sends him another text message. (Back to store), Julie and Gwen are walking to her car with bags of clothes while Julie is furiously trying to see if he texts her back. "I bet he's laying hard to get," said Julie. "I'm asked him out on a date tonight and he never responded back." "Forget Ben right now," said Gwen. Julie sighs and turns off her phone and goes with Gwen to more stores. Julie then becomes tired and thoughtful and gets on checking her phone. "I wonder if he doesn't like me anymore," says Julie. "Ben is just being a jerk probably," said Gwen. "I don't know. Maybe," said Julie frowning. Meanwhile at a factory, Ben is locked up inside an energy draining machine and is knocked out while Ssserpent is outside trying to access it. It glows green and yellow lights flash on and zap Ben. He begins grunting with pain while Ssserpent laughs with excitment. Just then the factory wall explodes open and Kevin is standing in front of the damage. He talks angrily and runs at Ssserpent and smakcs him a few times. He smacks him into the energy machine and it stops working and opens up, releashing Ben and making him fall onto the ground. Kevin then gets flung into the air by Ssserpent and he gets his head hurt. Ssserpent then slithered over to Ben and picked him up again. He threw him onto the ground when Gwen came into the warehouse. Ssserpent turned around stunned and Gwen locked him up in mana cage cells. Ssserpent broke out and ran at Gwen. Ben got up and saw Gwen trying to defeat Ssserpent. He got up and was very weak. He looked at his omntrix and dialed up Heatblast. He weakly turned into him and walked over to Gwen. He then threw a few fire balls at Ssserpent and Kevin threw him into the air and then into the ground where he was defeated. Ben turned back moaning from pain. He rubbed his head and walked outside with Kevin and Gwen and saw Julie, angrily crossing her arms. "Hey Julie," he said. Julie handed him his phone and saw all the text messages from her. "I am so sorry. I was busy with Ssserpent," "It's fine now," said Julie, still mad. She walked about and Kevin smiled at Ben and laughed. "Oh man," said Ben. He smacked his head hard. "Ow!" he screamed before catching up with the others. Characters *Ben Tennyson (knocked out most of the episode) *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *Julie Yamamoto (main character) *Kevin Levin Villains *Ssserpent Aliens Used *Heatblast Trivia *This is the first episode so far in the series for a main character be someone else then Ben. Being Julie and Gwen in this episode. *Ssserpent returns since UA. *Julie returns since UA. *The title of this episode was actually mentioned in the episode unlike most of the Ben 10 episodes.